


Open Wide, Baby

by sluttyspock



Series: Oral Fixations [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Come Eating, Daddy Kink, Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 04:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyspock/pseuds/sluttyspock
Summary: There's nothing more Thor enjoys than having his baby open up wide for him.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Oral Fixations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657765
Comments: 6
Kudos: 415





	Open Wide, Baby

“That’s it, baby. Open wide for daddy,” Thor rasps, voice low and husky with arousal.

He pistons his hips in and out of his brother’s hole excruciatingly slowly, enjoying the sight of his baby brother bent in half in front of him, hands holding the globes of his ass apart to give Thor an unparalleled view of Loki’s lips gripping Thor’s thick cock.

Thor doubts he could ever tire of the sight.

Loki whines underneath his big brother, high-pitched and needy. “Daddy, please,” he whines.

Loki’s the sweetest slut Thor has ever had the pleasure of encountering. Since the day he’d received the phone call from a sniffling Loki begging him to come home early because his date, Loki had ruined his big brother for anyone else. Some young punk named Fandral in Loki’s class, had run out of the house calling Loki a freak after discovering that instead of what should have been his balls, Loki’d had a pussy beneath his cock. Thor had sped through three red lights in his hurry to get home and console his brother that Fandral was too young and inexperienced to be able to truly appreciate how special Loki was, which had led to him showing Loki him exactly how Loki deserves to be treated. The rest, as they say, was history.

Here they are, nearly a year since that day, and Thor had returned from a work trip to find Loki in their bed folded in half, knees drawn to his chest, working a dildo furiously fast in and out of his cunt. Thor lingered by the door for awhile, drinking the sight in greedily as he felt his cock fill alarmingly fast in the confines of this suit trousers. The moment Loki’s eyes met his from his vantage point in the doorway and let out a breathless “daddy,” Thor had been powerless to stop his legs from moving towards his baby brother to replace the dildo with his own flesh.

“Please what?” Thor asks. He’s impressed with his control, to be honest. He feels like he’s going half-mad holding back the urge to just slam into his brother’s warm, inviting hole, but his voice barely trembles.

Beneath him, Loki mumbles incoherently, his voice disappearing into the mattress that his face is plastered against. That, plus he’s too fucked out of his mind with arousal to string a proper sentence together. It would be cute if it weren’t so filthy.

“Yes, baby?” Thor taunts. “You have to use your big boy words,” he continues, punctuating the last words with deep thrusts, canting his hips upwards while still buried to the hilt in his pussy, making sure to hit that special spot inside Loki with time-honed precision. Sure enough, Thor feels Loki’s thighs begin to quiver more intensely.

A few more garbled words emit from the boy beneath him, but it’s not good enough for Thor. He withdraws his cock from the vice-like grip of Loki’s pussy and grips the base, grabbing it firmly to smack his cock against his brother’s folds in remonstration instead - letting Loki feel him tantalisingly near where he wants him the most, and all the further cause of it.

“You have to say it, or I won’t know what you want,” Thor teases, this time pressing his cockhead just the barest hint of an inch into Loki. He can see Loki’s pink hole fluttering and clenching, as if trying to draw Thor back in, and damn if it isn’t the hottest thing Thor has ever seen.

“I said, fuck me, please!” Loki says, pushing up on his elbows and snapping his head up with a frustrated growl. “I want your fat cock splitting me in half!”

“Since you asked so nicely,” he concedes - Thor has never been good at denying Loki anything. He probably shouldn’t encourage this behaviour, but if Thor’s honest, it’s just too cute when he’s bratty! Swift as lightning, Thor grabs Loki’s hips and slams it back onto his cock so fast that Loki howls, and begins fucking Loki on his cock at a brutal pace.

The slap of his balls against Loki’s ass is loud and obscene, as is the filthy, wet, squelch every time Thor impales Loki onto his cock. Thor relinquishes one hand from where it’s grabbing Loki’s hip possessively to trail up the front of his body, deliberately dragging his knuckles against his cock as his hand travels upwards to play with Loki’s nipples. He rolls the hardened nub between his thumb and forefinger, and Loki’s moan at that is loud enough to be heard even over the sounds of their enthusiastic fucking.

“Shit, I’m gonna come, daddy, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna --” Loki babbles not a few seconds later.

“Come for me, baby,” Thor huffs out. And because he knows exactly what his baby brother loves, he adds, “be a good boy and come for daddy,” and moves his hand down from Loki’s chest to take Loki’s cock in his hand. Thor relishes how familiar his cock feels as he works his hand up and down Loki’s length furiously; so much like his own in length and shape, if not girth. He even likes to be wanked the same way as Thor, with fast, firm strokes and swipes across the slit on every upstroke.

It takes only a few more thrusts before Loki’s screaming and coming so hard that he falls forward onto his front with the force of it. Thor can feel the gush of his younger brother’s wetness drenching his cock as he comes. There’s so much of it that it’s leaking out, making Thor groans at the sensation of Loki’s slick travelling down his balls and his thighs. Thor stays deep within his brother, letting Loki gently rock himself on Thor's dick as he rides out his orgasm, and savouring the strong, rhythmic clenching of Loki’s walls against his sensitive dick.

Thor leans down to hover over Loki’s body and whispers into his ear. “My turn, baby.”

Now that Loki isn’t in the throes of arousal, furiously horny, his wits seem to have come back to him. He turns his head to give Thor a beatific smile, but Thor knows that behind that angelic visage is something dirtier than anyone would ever thought Loki - straight As, class president Loki - possible of.

“Yes, daddy,” he answers demurely. Loki wriggles slightly forward so that Thor slips out of him and flips himself around Thor so that they’re face-to-face. He moves to grab both his ankles and brings them up near his head, splaying his legs obscenely wide and offering himself up for his daddy’s taking. Thor nearly chokes at the sight of his bother’s cunt on display for him, swollen and tender-looking from the thorough fucking he’d got and glistening from how aroused he is. His cock, softening now, but still slightly hard, lies against a pool of his own come that has been smeared across his belly. He can’t take it anymore.

With a strangled “fuck,” Thor sinks back into his brother and starts rutting frantically, finesse be damned. He fucks Loki hard and fast, his ass clenching so hard on every thrust he can feel the muscles burning. But there’s no way he could make himself slow down. Loki, the little minx, is insatiable. He’s moaning as if he hadn’t just come and uttering the most deliciously filthy words right into Thor’s ear.

“God, daddy, you feel so good. I want you to come in me, I’m gonna be so good for you and take all your come, daddy,” Loki promises. Thor can feel his balls drawing higher and tighter up his body; the telltale signs of an impending orgasm tugs at his belly. Loki must feel it too, because he drops his legs from his hands, bringing his legs around Thor’s waist to his heels at Thor's lower back and push Thor deeper into him as he ramps up his dirty talk.

“Yeah, that’s it, daddy. I want you to breed my pussy,” he continues, his hands roaming all over Thor’s body, feeling the ridges and dips of his muscled torso and it’s that - the image of Loki staking an indelible claim on his brother from his inside, making him rounder and fuller than ever - that does it. Thor comes with a choked off sob, his eyes clenching shut with the force of his orgasm. He shoots jet after jet of hot come into his brother’s greedy hole, the pulsing of his dick strong and insistent and his blood roaring in his ears. Distantly, he hears the moans of his sweet, precious brother who’s tightening his inner walls on purpose, as if unwilling to even let a single drop of his come go to waste.

However, even Loki’s best efforts have nothing on the frankly ridiculous amount that Thor is spilling. His orgasm seems to go on for an age and when he feels himself coming down, he opens his eyes, glancing downwards so that he can both see and feel his come flowing out to paint Loki’s taint a creamy white. Thor withdraws his dick to gather up some come with his cockhead and pushes back into Loki, filling his gaping hole with what his baby wants most.

Finally, his dick begins to soften and he pulls his cock out before slumping down onto the bed next to his brother. The smaller boy immediately drapes one leg possessively over Thor and finds his way into the crook of his big brother’s elbow, who gathers him closer to himself so that Loki can press his face into the juncture between Thor’s shoulder and neck.

Loki’s nearly drifted off to sleep, but Thor isn’t quite done with him yet. He dips two fingers into Loki’s sloppy cunt and brings it to his brother’s mouth, waking him up with an “open wide, baby.”

Loki blearily blinks his eyes open, looking rather confused, but he catches on fast enough. He must have been able to smell the musky scent of his and Thor’s juices mingled together, and Loki looks down at the mess dripping from Thor’s fingers with a hungry look on his face. Immediately, Loki opens up and closes his mouth around Thor’s fingers, dutifully sucking their come with a satisfied hum. Loki, as thorough as ever, makes sure to swirl his tongue around each digit and dips it into the crevice between each finger to lap up every last drop. When he's sucked Thor's fingers clean, Thor dips down to swipe up even more come and brings his fingers back up to his brother again, repeating the process until Loki's cunt was as clean as it could be without washing up.

With his fingers inside his mouth, Loki looks so reminiscent of his childhood self that Thor can’t help but smile. When his pacifier was taken away from him by their tyrant of a father who insisted that such comforts were unbecoming of boys (Thor would never speak ill of the dead, but he must say, he wasn't particularly devastated when the old man had kicked the bucket), Loki had been inconsolable, wailing and refusing to sleep. That is, until Thor had given him his fingers to suck on, at which point he had promptly fallen asleep with his big brother’s fingers in his mouth.

Thor feels his heart swell at the memory and gives his brother a gentle peck on the nose, which draws a pleased giggle from his brother. Thor can feel Loki's eyelids fluttering closed as he's swiftly lulled back to sleep without relinquishing Thor’s fingers from his mouth.

It’s not long before Thor drifts off as well.


End file.
